neptolumbiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wydział Lekarski Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej
Wydział Lekarski Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej jest jednym z wydziałów Akademii Medycznej, która mieści się w Krakowie, Polsce. Przyjmuje studentów z Rzeczpospolitej Polski, a także mnóstwo studentów z zagranicy. Budynek jest położony blisko ulic centrum miasta. Sprecyzowane położenie uczelni nigdy nie zostało jeszcze ujawnione. Wybudowany w 20 wieku lub później, Akademia Medyczna potwierdziła się, by być jedną z najlepszych instytucji uczelnianych na świecie, pomimo innych notowanych wydziałów tej uczelni obejmujących Wydział Lekarski Gdańskiej Akademii Medycznej w Gdańsku, Polsce. Maturzyści po skończeniu szkoły mogą aplikować na tę uczelnię, jeżeli osiągnęli wysokie stopnie na maturze. Położenie ]] Wydział Lekarski Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej jest położony w Budynku Wydziału Lekarskiego Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej, dużej uczelni gdzieś na ulicach Krakowa. Historia Pozostała Historia Rok akademicki 2016-2017 W 2016, Lena Gawrońska i Stanisław Matusiak zaczęli swój pierwszy rok studiów medycznych. Lena była pilną studentką, a według Oskara medycyna była tym, co kochał Staszek. Lena spotkała jeszcze Miłosza na uczelni, który wrócił z Anglii do Polski, by zrobić doktorat. Rok akademicki 2017–2018 250px|thumb|[[Lena Gawrońska|Lena i jej znajomi z roku]] W 2017, Lena zaczęła swój drugi rok studiów. Po tym, jak Staszek wyjechał na studia do Kanady, Lena została na uczelni sama ze swojej paczki. Spotkała także Kaję, która zmieniła imię na Sara, która właśnie zaczęła swój pierwszy rok. Na koniec roku akademickiego, Lena miała najcięższą sesję na studiach, która obejmowała wiele materiału, a wśród niego patomechanizmy białkomoczu i wrodzony przerost nadnerczy, a także zespół złego wchłaniania. Rok akademicki 2018–2019 250px|thumb|left|[[Lena Gawrońska|Lena czeka na swoje kolokwium z patomorfologii]] W roku akademickim 2018-2019, nowy rok akademicki się zaczął. Lena zaczęła go z entuzjazmem, pracując jeszcze u Dr. Barańskiego, z którym zaczęła sypiać. Jakiś czas później, Lena nie zdała ważnego egzaminu z patomorfologii przez Barańskiego. Na domiar złego, jakiś czas później miała jeszcze sesję egzaminacyjną, na której termin wpisała się wcześniej, którą przerwał okrutny żart Sary, co doprowadziło Lenę do oblania egzaminu. Jednak Lenie udało się przekonać panią dziekan, że to był żart Sary, i dzięki temu mogła napisać egzamin w innym terminie. Typowy rok akademicki prosząc Basię o rękę]] Rok zaczyna się zwykle 1 października. Studenci zwykle przychodzą na inaugurację nowego roku akademickiego, gdzie później rozchodzą się do sal, gdzie jest im przedstawiany plan pracy na cały rok i lista lektur akademickich. Administracja Najwyższą pozycją personelu Wydziału Lekarskiego Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej jest Pan Dziekan lub Pani Dziekan. Istnieje również Pan Prodziekan lub Pani Prodziekan, którzy przejmą obowiązki Dziekana, kiedy będą tego wymagały okoliczności. Głowy Wydziału Lekarskiego Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej Dziekan jest szefem-administratorem Wydziału. Podejmują wszystkie główne decyzje dotyczące bezpieczeństwa i funkcjonowania uczelni z dnia-na-dzień, i mają władzę, by zakwestionować jakąkolwiek decyzję podjętą przez jakiegoś innego autorytatywnego wykładowcę na uczelni, z możliwym wyjątkiem Rady Nadzorczej. Zastępcze Głowy Pan Prodziekan lub Pani Prodziekan (zależy od płci), którzy wspierają dziekana w jego obowiązkach. W momencie niedyspozycji dziekana, prodziekan służy jako tymczasowy dziekan aż Rada Nadzorcza może wybrać nowego, stałego. Zajęcia i wykładowcy Wydział Lekarski Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej ma na wydziale wielu mądrych i utalentowanych profesorów. Każdy specjalizuje się w specyficznym przedmiocie. Inne pozycje personelu obejmują uczelnianą pielęgniarkę, woźnego, i bibliotekarza. Istnieje różnorodność zajęć nauczanych na Wydziale Lekarskim Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej. Obejmują one zarówno podstawowy program studiów i do wyboru, osiągnięte od czwartego roku wzwyż. Niektóre zajęcia mogą być porzucane na czwartym roku. Liczne wykłady są opisywane, instruując studentów w wiele branż medycyny. Anatomia prawidłowa, Chemia medyczna, Biologia z genetyką i ekologią, Biofizyka, Fizjologia, Histologia, Patomorfologia, i Farmakologia są obowiązującymi zajęciami dla pierwszych trzech lat. Na koniec ich trzeciego roku, studenci są zobowiązani do zapoznania się z listą przedmiotów klinicznych, których będą się uczyć w ich czwartym roku. Osiem z wyborów to Choroby wewnętrzne, Chirurgia, Pediatria, Neurologia, Psychiatria, Ginekologia i położnictwo, Dermatologia i wenerologia, oraz Choroby zakaźne. Rdzenne zajęcia *Anatomia prawidłowa **Profesorowie: ***Dr. Paprocka (c. 2016–?) ***Miłosz Dusak (praktykant) *Chemia medyczna **Profesor: Dr. Achtag (c. 2016–?) *Biologia z genetyką i ekologią *Biofizyka *Fizjologia *Histologia **Profesor: Dr. Antkowski (2017-?) *Patomorfologia *Farmakologia Do wyboru Czwarty rok na: *Choroby wewnętrzne *Chirurgia *Pediatria *Neurologia *Psychiatria *Ginekologia i położnictwo *Dermatologia i wenerologia *Choroby zakaźne Ponadprogramowe zajęcia *TI *Biostatyka *Etyka medyczna *Historia filozofii *Socjologia *Historia medycyny *Wychowanie fizyczne *Łacina *Angielski *Polski System oceniania Ocenianie na rutynie pracy domowej wydaje się inny niż w liceum. Studenci Wydziału Lekarskiego Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej mają również trudniejsze egzaminy jak oni rozwijają się wyżej w systemie. Sesja (Sesje egzaminacyjne) są zestawem standardowych testów dla studentów 1-5 roku, które sprawdzają jakie kursy student może kontynuować, by studiować na ich ostatnim roku na Wydziale Lekarskim Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej.' ' Magisterki (Obrony Prac Dyplomowych) są opcjonalnymi poziomami edukacji dla wyjątkowych studentów, tak jak poziomy A dla uczniów liceum i podstawówki. By dostać się do poziomy Magisterski, studenci muszą otrzymać konkretne wysokie oceny na sesjach egzaminacyjnych, inaczej student nie byłby w stanie poradzić sobie z wzrastającym trudnym przedmiotem zajęć. Obrona pracy magisterskiej występuje na końcu szóstego roku Wydziału Lekarskiego Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej i nie mogą być brane ponownie. System Oceniania Sesji Egzaminacyjnej: *''6 - Celujący (Zdanie, zawsze kontynuuje Obronę Pracy Dyplomowej)'' *''5 - Bardzo dobry (Zdanie, zwykle kontynuuje Obronę Pracy Dyplomowej)'' *''4 '- Dobry (Zdanie, rzadko kontynuuje Obronę Pracy Dyplomowej) *3 '- Dostateczny (Porażka, może powtarzać zajęcia)'' *''2 - Niedostateczny (Porażka, z oddaleniem. Więcej niż jedna 1 może oznaczać odmówienie do innych Obron pracy magisterskich)'' Egzaminy Końcowe egzaminy roczne Wszyscy studenci Wydziału Lekarskiego Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej są zobowiązani do ukończenia sesji egzaminów, by przejść na następny rok szkolnictwa wyższego. Jest jeden egzamin dla każdego przedmiotu. Na szóstym roku zamiast końcowych egzaminów rocznych, studenci podchodzą do ich Obron prac magisterskich (Obron prac dyplomowych), stopień, który osiągają na nich jest tym, co pozwala im dostać się na poziom stażu podyplomowego. W celu progresu na staż podyplomowy, student musi otrzymać albo 'Celujący' albo 'Bardzo dobry' na ich Obronie. Egzaminy pierwszego roku w 2017 roku Egzamin z Anatomii skupiony na rozpoznawaniu struktur na podstawie preparatów. W 2017 roku, studenci musieli rozpoznać strukturę na podstawie preparatów. Studenci mieli 60 sekund na prawidłowe rozpoznanie struktury. Egzaminy drugiego roku w 2018 roku Egzamin z Patomorfologii obejmował trudny materiał edukacyjny, jak sama Lena stwierdziła, że jest to "najcięższa sesja na studiach." Egzamin obejmował znajomość patomechanizmów białkomoczu i wrodzony przerost nadnerczy, a także zespołu złego wchłaniania. Egzaminy trzeciego roku w 2019 roku Egzamin z Anatomii zakładał testowanie studentów z ich wiedzy o układzie kostnym. Obrona pracy magisterskiej Praca dyplomowa (często narzucana Obrona pracy magisterskiej) jest egzaminem specyficznego przedmiotu, który studenci szóstego roku Wydziału Lekarskiego Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej biorą, by pomóc im osiągnąć niektóre kariery po ich zakończeniu nauki. Na przykład Szpital na ul. Biskupińskiej w Krakowie akceptuje tylko aplikantów Lekarza z przynajmniej siedmiu Obron z najwyższymi ocenami zarówno 'Celujący' lub 'Bardzo dobry'. Nie za wiele jest wiadomo o tych egzaminach. Niektórzy studenci nie biorą w ogóle tych egzaminów, niektóre kariery nie wymagają Obron. Lata studenckie 250px|thumb|Studenci pierwszego roku na ich ćwiczeniach z chemii medycznej na Akademii Medycznej Pierwszoroczniak jest studentem na Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej który jest nowicjuszem dla Akademii i w ich pierwszym roku edukacji wyższej. Pierwszoroczniaki są zazwyczaj dziewiętnasto- do dwudziestolatkami. Pierwszoroczniacy przybywają na akademię przychodząc na uczelnię wraz z starszymi studentami. Zajęcia pierwszego roku składają się z: Anatomia prawidłowa, Chemia medyczna, Biologia z genetyką i ekologią, Biofizyka, Fizjologia, Histologia, Patomorfologia, Farmakologia, i Łacina. 250px|thumb|left|Rozkład zajęć na Wydziale Lekarskim Drugoroczniak jest studentem na Wydziale Lekarskim Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej, który jest w ich drugim roku edukacji wyższej. Drugoroczniacy są zazwyczaj dwudziesto- do dwudziesto-pierwszolatkami, chyba że student musiał powtarzać drugą formę. Zajęcia drugiego roku składają się z: Anatomia prawidłowa, Chemia medyczna, Biologia z genetyką i ekologią, Biofizyka, Fizjologia, Histologia, Patomorfologia, Farmakologia, i Łacina. Na koniec roku, studenci drugiego roku wybierają dwa lub więcej zajęć, które chcą studiować jako do wyboru w nadchodzącym roku. 250px|thumb|Rok w którym studenci po raz ostatni zdają przedmioty przedkliniczne Trzecioroczniak jest studentem na Wydziale Lekarskim Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej, który jest w ich trzecim roku edukacji wyższej. Trzecioroczniacy są zazwyczaj dwudziesto-pierwszo- do dwudziesto-dwulatkami. Trzeci rok jest ważnym dla studentów, ponieważ to jest pierwszy rok, w którym mają pozwolenie na zasiadanie w zajęciach do wyboru. Zajęcia trzeciego roku składają się z: Anatomia prawidłowa, Chemia medyczna, Biologia z genetyką i ekologią, Biofizyka, Fizjologia, Histologia, Patomorfologia, Farmakologia, Łacina, i dwa lub więcej do wyboru, które student wybrał w poprzednim roku. Trzecioroczniacy po raz ostatni uczą się również przedmiotów przedklinicznych. 250px|thumb|[[Miłosz Dusak, doktorant pierwszego roku w roku akademickim 2016-2017]] Pierwszoroczniak jest naukowcem na Wydziale Lekarskim Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej który jest nowicjuszem dla kariery naukowej i w ich pierwszym roku edukacji doktoranckiej. Pierwszoroczniacy są zazwyczaj dwudziesto-pięcio- do dwudziesto-sześciolatkami. Pierwszoroczniacy przybywają na uczelnię w gronie innych studentów i doktorantów. Są również zobowiązani do odbywania naukowych praktyk doktoranckich w ciągu całego roku akademickiego. Zajęcia pierwszego roku składają się na: Kształtowanie relacji mistrz-uczeń, Podstawy komunikacji interpersonalnej, Metody nauczania i oceny wyników, Metody badań naukowych w medycynie i naukach o zdrowiu, Metodyka pozyskiwania środków na indywidualne badania naukowe, Szkolenie BHP, Informacja naukowa i bibliografia, Wykorzystanie metod statystycznych w badaniach naukowych w medycynie i naukach o zdrowiu, Badania kliniczne w świetle polskiego prawodawstwa i dobrej praktyki klinicznej, Nauczanie oparte o problem i zadania, Nauczanie komunikacji medycznej, Edukacja spersonalizowana w dydaktyce medycznej, Przeglądy systematyczne — wprowadzenie do metodologii. Rekrutacja Przed rokiem akademickim 250px|thumb|left|Wydział Lekarski Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej Każdego roku, każdy kandydat loguje się na stronie internetowej Wydziału Lekarskiego Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej i wypełnia odpowiednie formularze zgłoszeniowe. Podaje się tam dane osobiste, a także wyniki z matury rozszerzonej z biologii i chemii lub fizyki do wyboru. Po zamknięciu terminu rekrutacji i otrzymaniu wiadomości e-mail z potwierdzeniem, kandydat staje się studentem medycyny. Wakacje Studenci mogą jechać do domu na pewne wakacje takie jak Boże Narodzenie i Wielkanoc. Kiedy Przerwa Bożego Narodzenia się kończą, zajęcia znów się zaczynają. Wakacje wielkanocne nie są tak radosne jak te Bożego Narodzenia, ponieważ studenci są obarczeni z pracą domową w przygotowaniu na ich egzaminy, które są podejmowane na koniec roku. Fartuch w męskim fartuchu Wydziału Lekarskiego Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej]] Studenci na Wydziale Lekarskim Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej są zobowiązani do noszenia fartucha podczas ćwiczeń. Studenci muszą nosić ich fartuchy podczas każdych ćwiczeń, i podczas zaliczania egzaminów praktycznych. Studenci mają prawo nosić ich własne ubrania podczas zwykłych wykładów i lektoratów, i podczas wakacji. Studenci noszą ich własne skarpety i buty. Zobacz także *Budynek Wydziału Lekarskiego Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej *Prodziekan *Wydział Lekarski Gdańskiej Akademii Medycznej Odniesienia it:Clinica medica dell'Accademia medica di Cracovia la:Department summisque in medicina Medical University Cracovie ru:Медицинская клиника Медицинской академии Краков de:Medizinische Klinik der Medizinische Akademie Krakau es:Clínica Médica de la Academia de Medicina de Cracovia fr:Clinique médicale de l'Académie de médecine de Cracovie en:Kraków Academy of Medicine's Department of Medicine Kategoria:Uczelnie (19+) Kategoria:Pomieszczenia Wydziału Lekarskiego Krakowskiej Akademii Medycznej